1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of resilient seats or cushions adaptable for use with any article, particularly one that a person would sit on, such as a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,661; 3,900,910; 4,115,885 and 4,161,794. The known prior art does not provide an article having the particular capabilities of the herein invention, as clearly identified in the hereinafter detailed specification.